trainlover476youtubefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas is one of the main characters and he serves as the main titular protagonist of the TranLover476's Tomy Thomas Series. Bio Thomas is NO. 1 blue tank engine. His girlfriend is Rosie. his class is LB&SCR E2. Personality Thomas used to be wise for Season 1 and Season 2, But in Season 3 he becomes crazy. Voice Actors *trainlover476 *Trainboy7 (Percy leaves Sodor remake only) Relationships Friends * Percy = Thomas' Best Friend * James = Thomas' second best friend, though they have some stubborn moments * Henry = Thomas is good friends with Henry, and acts like his father figure around season 2 and 3 * Gordon = They are friends, but at times they have some on and off moments. * Rosie = Thomas' Girlfriend * Big Mikey = Though they aren't exactly friends through out the friends, but in rare occasions they do have good points on what's going on. * Emily * Toby Appearences Season 1--- Prolouge,;Thomas appears with his number, April Fools,;Thomas appears in the shed and everywhere, Secret Tender Club,outside the shed, The Grand Fight,;worried in this episode (remake) (cameo) Edward's Big Mess-Up,;he's a bit mad at Gordon, Tricked or Treat,;goes to the Halloween party as a vampire, and Percy on the Run,;he is sad because Percy has to leave but is happy when Percy stays, Season 2---A Shade of Orange,;sees James come back, Christmas,;gets to take Santa Claus to the Christmas party, Knock-Out Thomas,;going to fight Neville, Business Trip,;James and Henry are going on a business, Whack-a-Mole-Ron,;part of the whack a mole-ron group, Thomas in Love,he feels strange when he sees Rosie, Gameshow Carnival: Friends Fornever, he appears telling us about it and later in the episode, Jibblie IV,;another Halloween episode, YouTube Parents,;Thomas appears everywhere, How the Mikey Stole Christmas,;he's happy because it's Christmas,and I Was a Teenage EVIL Moron,;he's happy and a bit scared, Season 3--- 149.5,;he only appears a few times in this episode, 150th Video-Verssary,;again the same thing like the last episode, Gameshow Carnival 2: Roof-Top Stranded,;eliminated from the shed, Trimag x TOMY Thomas and Friends crossover,;he appears in the movie, Henry & the Brain eating-Metaor,;he helps Henry find a man eating brain metetor, The Mystery Episode.Thomas appears everywhere. (expect Donut unto Others). Trivia *in Gameshow Carnival 2 Thomas has became a popular tank engine himself. *Thomas did not appear in Donut unto others. *In Canada Thomas has an Austrailian Accent. *one of Thomas' friends was a Japanese helper & that was Henry. * Thomas is the first character ever created unlike the Railway Series. * Thomas is best friends with Percy and good friends with James, Toby, Gordon and Everybody else. (Including the friendly diesels like Mavis, Daisy, Rusty and other friendly diesels). Gallery Edward'sBigMess-Up1.jpg|Thomas with Edward and James in Episode 3: Edward's Big Mess Up AprilFools2..jpg|Thomas with Percy and Henry in Episode 1: April Fools Day. TrickedorTreat1.jpg|Thomas in episode 4: Tricked or Treat ThomasinLove2.jpg|Thomas in Episode 9: Thomas in Love. Knock-OutThomas1.jpg|Thomas in Episode 8: KNOCK OUT THOMAS! TOMYThomasandFriendsthemesong1.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel in the theme song Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Relasionships Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Carecters from world war 1 Category:The ones who voiced trainlover 476 from season 1 to 3 Category:Rc trains